Christianity Knowledge Base talk:ChristianKM
We simply begin here, as Christian Brothers, gathering ourselves in Christ's holy name. Thanks to The Rock of Victory named J. J., this little mustard seed of contributed text provides a simple Christian Knowledge Base about Christian Knowledge Management and Our Good Christian Effort to gather ourselves together and to begin fighting The Good Fight collectively, but we do have some good work to do intially, just in order for us to simply begin to discuss Divinity, Divine Inspiration, Creativity, Intelligent Design, Development, Systemics and the Systems Engineering of The Christianity Wiki for The Common Good of The Global Christian Wiki Community. Please all try your very best to learn about each other to begin participating in this discussion. Thanks. Eric --Ermeyers Our Father has blessed us with togetherness for Our Greatest Love and wholehearted appreciation for Our Lord Jesus, and we are all guided by Our Holy Spirit! Let The Just War of Our Peacemaking begin. --Ermeyers 14:36, 18 August 2006 (UTC) Participants *J. J. – Systems Engineer *Eric R. Meyers – Systems Engineer *Tom – Wikible:User:Admin *Ben McLean – Wikia:c:RLDS:User:BenMcLean Scripture projects Wow, Eric, that's a lot of bold! How come you listed the participants again? :Bolds tie in to what I've said explicitly on my user page, if you haven't read it. I listed participants and pointed to their relevance in the discussion, so that people can begin learning about everyone. I've since taken some bold out and linked to my thoughts on the matter. --Ermeyers 13:32, 20 August 2006 (UTC) Ben, that Good Neighbor link is pretty interesting. Tom and I happen to be chatting right now about sharing our developing "Verse Management System" (VMS) to other Christian wikis. I may add a scripture topic to the Goals section. Basically, we're trying to develop a really intuitive and in-depth wiki Bible at Theopedia and Wikible. Eventually, we'd like to provide some info on how people can use the VMS and adapt it to their own MediaWiki. We've had three or four of us who are enthusiastically brainstorming ideas.http://theopedia.com/Theopedia_talk:Scripture It would be nice to have some "project manager"-types, as well as programmers like you, Eric, who can help come up with innovative solutions for the many obstacles we're facing. --J. J. 23:30, 18 August 2006 (UTC) :I'm a systems engineer, twenty years your senior, so to simply call me a programmer type, doesn't quite cut it. I was fighting the Second Cold War around the time that you were born. I've been working in systems engineering and systems integration for various military and civilian projects, including airplanes, torpedos, submarines, surface ships, Saudi Arabian oil ports, and I was VP of IT Systems in a small business venture, before I became ill. When I started working in electronics, it was 90% Hardware and 10% Software, but times have changed the world to 10% Hardware and 90% Software, and I changed along with it. The first computer I worked with was a Wang Minicomputer back in 1974-75. In the Navy, I communicated with another computer that I worked on via octal opcodes and operands pressed in using buttons and switches to control the aircraft systems program. I was also using CP/M, before MS-DOS came around. So let's just say that I've been around the block a few times friends, in learning and developing new systems. Eric --Ermeyers 04:08, 20 August 2006 (UTC) I'm a college freshman. I've learned 6 programming/markup languages, ( QBasic, Visual Basic, C++, Visual C++, COBOL and HTML) as well as basic wiki formatting, obviously. I know at least enough in each of those languages to be able to write a calculator program in each of them from scratch. I'm wanting to learn more CSS and eventually PHP. I'm going to college now to work towards a degree in computer science. I'd like to write webapps for a living someday. (back in grade school i always wanted to write video games - until they went 3D and I realized I would need to learn Trig to do that) That "Verse Management System" sounds interesting. On the question of "Namespaces vs Categories", I say, why not have both?! Just make sure that there's a tag around the categories. --BenMcLean 16:51, 21 August 2006 (UTC) Christian Community "There is no substitute for victory." – Douglas McArthur I'm not a content person, as much as I'm a structure person, and my personal mission is to find ways to structure things correctly, so that the Global Christian Community can begin to integrate itself into a thriving global Wiki community. Each of us needs to humble ourselves, in Christ, for the benefit of the Christian Community in general. Gathering ourselves together, rather than scattering off to pursue our individual visions. I'm not here to criticize anyone; instead, I'm here to praise excellent ideas, and I'm here to correct people, when I believe that they are doing something wrong. In good faith, we can do this great thing together, and there are many things to consider and discuss. Yes, if you have a technical problem, then call on me, and I'll do everything that I possibly can to help you to solve a problem. Eric --Ermeyers 13:28, 20 August 2006 (UTC) Regarding the Goals section on the project page I believe that locating The Christianity Wiki in Wikia will satisfy these goals. The CKB should simply be renamed and steered onto the right path toward Christian Community success and a complete victory. --Ermeyers 13:46, 20 August 2006 (UTC)